


Erebor's Pebbles

by TreesOfAsh



Series: Erebor's Pebbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Dwarves, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Durins come out like salt and pepper shakers, Dwarves, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Fluff, Khuzdul, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Kíli is a good dad, Parenthood, Pebbles, Post-Quest of Erebor, but we love them anyways, dad!Kili, kíli's kids are troublemakers, who knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesOfAsh/pseuds/TreesOfAsh
Summary: In which a council meeting in Erebor is delayed, to absolutely no one's concern.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Series: Erebor's Pebbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Erebor's Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this isn't beta read folks. And it's also the middle of the night and I haven't used the sleep yet (because this little drabble wouldn't leave me alone), so if there's a typo or something just let me know and I'll get on it. Translations at the end. Please enjoy!

Dain was happy to be back in Erebor. He was, truly. He had spent the last evening surrounded by his extended family, up to his ears in good ale, good food, and good company. He had woken this morning still full, head stuffed full of cotton and completely content. But there were some things that went with visits to Erebor that he could have done without. Namely, council meetings and political negotiation.

 _At least there was food at this one_ , he mused. The meeting hadn’t even started yet, they were still waiting on several others- including Thorin and Fíli themselves. _I hope the bastards have hangovers, serves them right for holding a meeting this damn early in the morning._ He had just excused himself from tedious smalltalk with a tedious council member when the door creaked open. Everyone turned, half expecting the King and Crown Prince and preparing to greet them accordingly.

But instead of the King under the Mountain and his Heir Apparent, two small pebbles raced into the room giggling. Unbidden, a smile came to the face of just about every dwarrow in the room. It was good to see life in the Lonely Mountain again, to hear the laughter of young ones echoing in the stone. It had been too long with too few children for their race, and the calamity that was Smaug had not helped the situation.

These two, the council were very familiar with- Dain especially. They would have been well known just by belonging to the Royal Family, but their antics had earned them a reputation all their own. There were bets on how long each governess would last, much to the chagrin of their mother and great-uncle. Not that either would begrudge the children their fun, of course; it was also well known that the two had Thorin wrapped around their little fingers. And anyone who had known Fíli and Kíli as little ones definitely weren’t surprised. The two rascals sneaking into the room were like tiny replicas of their father and uncle- one blonde and the other a dark brunette, baby fluff dusting the sides of their jaws where their sideburns would one day grow in.

The pebbles didn’t pay the dwarrow any mind, scampering across the room and weaving around legs to dive under the long table where they immediately became quiet. Or, well, as quiet as two small children who were obviously up to no good could be. Dain chuckled, shaking his head. He could remember when his own son, his Thorin, had been young enough to pull the same stunts back home in the Iron Hills. He had grown up so quickly and even now, decades passed his childhood, Dain still sometimes poked his head into his son’s room in the middle of the night just to check on him. The lad’s snoring hadn’t improved since he was a babe, that’s for sure.

Not two heartbeats after the two settled under the table, the door was pushed open further and a young woman stepped through. She was obviously from the race of men, though the marriage braids, family braids, and healer mastery braids that decorated her long brown hair were definitely dwarvish. Her beads also marked her very clearly as a member of the royal family.

She was panting slightly and had her skirts clutched so the hems fell around the tops of her ankles- she was clearly in pursuit of the two rascals.

“Good mornin’, Princess Elenor! Are yeh lookin’ for something, lass?” Dain grinned. Elenor dropped into a shallow curtsy, eyes sparkling.

“Good morning, Lord Dain. My Lords,” she bowed her head in greeting to the other dwarrow, “I do believe I have misplaced a couple of ‘somethings’, yes.” She raised an eyebrow as she straightened: “ _Have you seen my errant children?”_ It asked. Dain jerked his head towards the table: “ _Under there, lassie.”_

“I won’t be long, my lords…I just…came to…” she said loudly to the room, creeping towards the head of the table, “Aha! Come here, you!” She stooped, flicking the table cloth out of the way and scooping a tiny form from underneath in one fell swoop.

The little blonde dam thrashed delightedly, giggling and kicking her tiny feet. Elenor held her close with one arm, and made a grab at her son as he ran passed. She missed him by a hair, and he took off again towards the door. Council members parted to let him through, unwilling to involve themselves in any of the young prince’s mischief. Luckily for the lad’s mother, however, two more dwarrow appeared in the doorway- their King and Crown Prince had finally arrived.

“Fíli!” Elenor called, all formalities forgotten for the moment as she pointed after her small runaway. With a deftness that was obviously well-practiced, the blonde prince swept the small brunette up as he tried to squeeze passed. Not that this seemed to dull his joy any; the boy just offered up a toothy grin and yanked on a golden braid.

“ _Irak’adad! Irak’adad!_ ” He chirped, leaning his head forward expectantly. Fíli’s smile was softer then Dain had ever seen him offer to anyone else, and the prince met his nephew’s forehead tenderly.

“Hello, Víli. Are you causing your poor _amad_ trouble?” he asked, and the boy just stuffed a handful of his uncle’s braid into his mouth with an impish grin. Elenor rolled her eyes fondly and strolled forward, offering a shallow curtsy as best she could with a squirming tot on her hip.

“Good morning your Majesty, your Highness.” she said, and both dwarrow smiled at her; even from where he stood, Dain could see the mischief in Fíli’s grin. Likely debating whether he should tease her for her earlier slip. Evidently not embarrassing his sister-in-law in front of most of his uncle’s council won out, as he inclined his head. Thorin reached out to gentle run a knuckle down his great-niece’s cheek, smiling gently when she stilled and grinned brightly at him. Whatever greeting the King would have offered was drowned in a peal of glee when his second nephew appeared over his shoulder.

“ _Adad! Adadadadad!”_ the little girl babbled, reaching both hands out to her father and trying to push herself out of her mother’s arms. Kíli stepped around Thorin to take his daughter, who immediately latched her arms around his neck, still babbling. He pressed a tender kiss into her blonde mane, murmuring “Hello Tíli, my pebble.” and cuddling her close to him.

Dain heard several soft coos from the council members around him, though he was sure all would deny it.

Himself included.

“ _Amrâlimê_ , I thought Mistress Kiread was taking them this morning?” Kíli asked his wife quietly, and had Dain not been standing closer he probably wouldn’t have heard it. But anyone could have seen Elenor’s sheepish grimace. Kili closed his eyes briefly.

“Not again.”

“Afraid so.”

“We can’t lose her too- we’ll have run through all the qualified dwarrowdams in the mountain in short order if this continues!” Unfortunately, this wasn’t as much of a whisper as Kíli had intended it, and the council around Dain seemed to separate itself into two camps: those who stiffened, and those who sighed deeply and sagged in exasperation. The royal couple flushed at the reaction, and Dain started to laugh. He would have interrupted with some good natured teasing- there was so much to pick from, after all. How the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree when it comes to troublesome dwarflings, for example. But before he could get a word in edgewise a stout dam joined them in the doorway, panting heavily and dabbing at her perspiring face with a handkerchief.

“Your Highness, I am so sorry! I just turned my back for a moment, I swear, and they were gone!” She gasped out, either not noticing Thorin or ignoring him completely.

“It is alright, Mistress Kiread, it’s alright-“ Elenor tried to placate her, placing a hand on the dam’s arm. The governess shook her head, still dabbing at her brow.

“They’re so quick, your Highness- their long legs, they must get that from your proud heritage, I’ve never seen dwarflings so fleet of foot-“ She insisted, and quite wisely no one pointed out that the pebbles were still much, much shorter then her. Elenor’s face was a careful mask of empathy and understanding as she nodded, and Dain absently wondered how often she had worn it in the past in situations exactly like this one.

“It’s quite alright, Mistress Kiread, truly. How about you take the day off-“ but the princess was shortly cut off.

“Oh but I couldn’t, My Lady, I know you have duties-“

“Nothing that I cannot do with my children present, and besides, I have been meaning to spend a day with them. I insist. We shall see you tomorrow morning!” Elenor cut in this time, gently but firmly and the dam caved.

“If you insist, My Lady. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Now, my lords, I do apologize for delaying the beginning of your meeting. _Nurt galikh.”_

 _“Nurt galikh_ , Your Highness!” the council echoed, and Fíli returned Víli to his mother, who bowed her head in respect as she passed Thorin, who simply patted her arm gently. Elenor and Kíli left the council chambers, little family in hand. As to how long it was to remain that way was anyone’s guess.

(Lunchtime. It was quiet until lunchtime, and then the twins managed to pull down the tablecloth of the high table and send the entirety of the Royal Family’s lunch to the ground.)

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul, courtesy of the Dwarrow Scholar:  
> Irak’adad: Uncle  
> Amad: Mother  
> Adad: Father  
> Amrâlimê: My love (alright this one was not from TDS but we all know what it means!)  
> Nurt galikh: Good day


End file.
